


Party Wrecker

by Strato_Fall007



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Class Differences, Dancing, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Punching, Food, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Party, Partying, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strato_Fall007/pseuds/Strato_Fall007
Summary: Bee and Windblade have always had this agreement between the two, Bumblebee would accompany Windblade to all the boring rich parties the cityspeaker was invited to, and in return they would head to Maccadams after the party and Windblade would pay for all of Bee's drinks that night. But tonight that agreement will end as the host of this party will say some not so flattering things about our favorite yellow bot.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Hot Rod (Transformers), Bumblebee & Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Party Wrecker

Bee nervously adjusted his bow tie as he waited for Windblade to arrive at his apartment, he was going to be Windblade’s plus one guest for the latest party she was invited to. She was always getting invited to parties by politicians, business owners, and just wealthy bots in general. It made sense considering she was a city-speaker, making her quite powerful and influential in the system. 

She and Bumblebee had an agreement between themselves, Windblade always hated going to all those upper class parties by herself so Bumblebee agreed to go with her to make it less boring, and in return, they would head to Maccadam’s and Windblade would buy all Bumblebee’s drinks for the night.

It was a tradition between them and free drinks were a nice bonus, but at the end of the day all Bumblebee cared about was making Windblade feel happy.

However, that didn’t change the fact that at each party, Bumblebee felt like he stuck out like a sore digit and knew that everyone at the party mocked him behind his back. He was just a poor, low class bot in their eyes and he couldn’t lie, it did get to him sometimes. The parties weren’t completely awful, they had amazing food and dancing, but he could do without the side glances and whispered insults.

He sighed and shoved down the unpleasant memories and waited by his door, he jumped and rushed to the door when he heard a knock on the metal surface, he could tell it was Windblade from the rhythm of the knocking, she had this fun little knocking pattern she did whenever it came to meeting up with him.

He excitedly opened the door and gasped when he saw Windblade, she had a red cloak with golden details wrapped around her shoulders, there were strings of gold and gems wrapped around her wings and covering her head.

“Wow! Windblade, you look great!” Bumblebee grinned.

“Aw, thanks. Your bow tie looks nice!” Windblade replied.

She smiled at the sight of his black bow tie with yellow spots, Bumblebee blushed and gave her a giddy grin.

“Thanks, but it’s not as fancy as yours, you always dress nice but not this nice! What’s the occasion?” The canary bot asked, tilting his helm.

“Oh, these?” Windblade replied, taking a digit and tapping one of the beaded strings, ”It’s for the party, it has a theme. Dress in your fanciest stuff, or something. It’s stupid,” She chuckled.

She opened her subspace and pulled out another red cloak, on top of the fabric were two golden rings with a yellow gem attached to each, she handed them to Bumblebee and his optics sparkled as he noticed the beautiful features of the attire.

“I had it made for you, I hope you like it.” Windblade said, tapping her digits together.

Bumblebee grinned from audial to audial and his optics sparkled, “I love it! It’s so pretty! Thank you so much!” He started to put on the cloak.

As he put on the red cape, he started to take off the bow tie. Windblade noticed and quickly put her servo to it to stop him, Bumblebee looked to her surprised and confused.

“What’s wrong, I thought you would want me to take it off?” He asked, “You know, so I don’t stick out at the party,” Bumblebee mumbled.

Windblade seemed a little shocked and hurt at that and immediately spoke to comfort and reassure him, “No, keep it on! It’s great!” She excitedly said.

Bumblebee blinked in surprise, “Really, you like it that much?” He smiled.

“Yeah, I like it because it’s you, don’t ever worry about sticking out! You’re an amazing bot, and if anyone says otherwise, they can talk to me!” Windblade grinned, raising a fist.

Bumblebee beamed, he kept the tie on and made sure it wouldn’t be hidden by his cloak, that left him with the two rings and he stared at them in confusion, wondering where they were supposed to go.

Windblade noticed and took them from his servos, “Here, they go on your horns.” She explained, holding them up by her head as an example.

Bumblebee lowered his helm for her and she put one on each of his horns, he lifted his helms and eagerly grinned like a sparkling.

“Do you like them?” Windblade asked, clearly loving his excitement.

“Yeah! Hang on, I wanna try something.” He began to lightly shake his helm.

The gems clinked against his helm and they both giggled in response, Bumblebee smiled when he saw how happy Windblade looked, his smile widened at the sight of her joy.

She sighed happily, “Anyway, we better get going. You ready?” Windblade asked, offering him her servo.

He gladly took it and they headed to the streets to catch a shuttle, chatting with each other the whole way. He could see all the bots stare at them which was a fair reaction, they were out on the street in public but wearing elegant attire. He simply chose to ignore and kept chatting with Windblade. They arrived at a stop for a shuttle and quickly boarded before it departed, they found themselves some seats and quickly took them, once they secured their spot they continued their conversation.

“So, who’s holding this party?” Bumblebee asked.

“Oh, just some random rich guy named Imperius, his creators made some sort of business thing with the military and he inherited it all,” Windblade explained, clearly sounding uninterested about this ‘Imperius’ guy.

“Hm, so what’s the party for?” He inquired.

“Ugh! It’s not even for anything! He’s just throwing a party for the hell of it! Basically just saying ‘look how rich am I,’ he’s such an asshole,” Windblade groaned.

Bumblebee paused and thought for a moment, “If you hate him so much, then why hang out with him?” He asked, tilting his head.

This seemed to catch Windblade off guard as she stuttered to find an answer, ”Well, I just. It’s because I have to, you know, to keep up appearances, maintain political ties. Stuff like that.“ She looked out the window and sighed.

Bumblebee frowned at the sight of his friend’s sadness, he reached over and held her servo tightly.

“Hey, well at least I’ll be there with you, I’ll make sure this party is the best, don’t worry,” Bumblebee smiled at her.

“Thanks Bee, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Windblade said.

They got off the shuttle and walked the rest of the way to their destination, talking about anything, Windblade was currently explaining all that would be at the party. Bumblebee eagerly listened and paused when he first caught sight of the building he assumed the party was being held at.

It was one of the tallest skyscrapers he had ever seen and there were so many lights in the building that it gave off a sort of ethereal glow to the whole thing. The entrance of the building was large and extravagant, with numerous decorations of fauna and fountains. There were many well dressed bots huddled near the entrance and large burly bots, clearly acting as security guards.

Large personal shuttles were parked as far as the eye could see, personal drivers would exit the vehicle and let out these model like bots, they were covered in flowing garments and beads of gems and gold. 

Windblade seemed to glare at all the shuttles, she never liked the idea of people working for her. In her mind, if you could easily do something for yourself, then you shouldn’t hire someone else to do it for you.

They entered the crowd and slowly headed up in the line, Bumblebee’s servos fidgeted and he could feel so many optics on him. Windblade noticed his fidgeting and his nervous expression and reached over to hold his servo tightly to reassure him, Bumblebee sighed in relief and smiled at her, he knew nothing bad would happen with Windblade at his side.

“Next!” One of the security bots shouted.

They quickly walked forward and nervously waited by the guard’s side, Windblade reached into her subspace to pull out the invitation, having done this so many times it was practically instinct to her. The guard reached over and took the datapad from her, looking over and nodding when he found it to be of authentic quality. He paused when his optics caught Bumblebee, the canary bot nervously looked away and stared at the floor, he knew he didn’t fit in with the crowd. Windblade noticed the guard’s stare and piped up quickly.

“He’s my plus one!” She spoke.

The guard backed away and allowed them to enter, and they quickly headed inside. Bumblebee let out a loud sigh of relief when they entered the building, he gasped when he saw the interior of the building. Everything seemed so shiny, the furniture was made of beautiful, shining metals and carved with such intricate details. It was all so spacious and beautiful, it made him feel small, like a sparkling. 

Windblade told him the party was on the top floor and they headed to the elevator, she clicked the button and the golden doors opened to reveal large spacing. Bee gasped when he saw the size, however Windblade seemed uninterested, he seemed mesmerized by the size of the elevator, it felt like a small room. It could probably fit fifteen bots without much trouble, the canary bot gasped when he saw the number of buttons by the door, there had to be at least a hundred or more. 

He seemed giddy about it all and walked around the elevator while Windblade decided to rest against the wall, he turned around and noticed a window showing the outside, it seemed to be viewing a garden.

The garden was large and clearly well taken care of, with bushes neatly trimmed into all sorts of shapes. Stone paths stretched across the entire area, going into all sorts of twists and turns. In the center was possibly the largest fountain Bumblebee had ever seen, it depicted numerous primes and an artist’s interpretation of the allspark, standing tall and glowing with energon water running over it.

“Wow, this guy doesn’t do small or simple, does he?” The canary bot asked while staring mesmerized by the intricate detail in the yard.

Windblade sighed, “No, he doesn’t.”

Once the doors closed, they began to rise at a very quick pace and Bumblebee quickly grabbed for the railings to stabilize himself, Windblade let out a quick chuckle at the sight of it. Bumblebee ignored her laugh and continued to look out the window as the ground got further away from them and he could start to see the tops of buildings.

His view became washed with a sea of bright lights from buildings that reached out as far as the optic could see and he stared ahead mesmerized by the sight of it. There were so many colors that seemed to blend together, making it all look like a large, complex rainbow.

He wish he could have a view like this but alas, some bots just aren’t born with the chance to achieve stuff like this.

The elevator lights dinged as they reached the top floor and the doors slowly opened and light flooded in and it took Bee a moment to process the scene before him.

All of the walls and ceilings were covered by windows and the ceiling was shaped into a dome with a large crystal chandelier in the center, it cast numerous lights and rainbows around the room making a beautiful pattern on the floor beneath it. The floor was made of smooth marble and decorated with intricate designs, depicting numerous religious events involving the primes. The floor dipped in the middle and became a dance floor and numerous bots waltzed in the center.

They walked forward and Bumblebee immediately took notice of the large snack and drink tables littered about and he eyed them with literal hunger. Windblade took his servo and guided him forward to a crowd, bots swarmed around something and Bumblebee couldn’t see what they were gathered around at first.

The crowd seemed to part when they saw Windblade and he heard numerous greetings addressed to her but their faces changed when they caught sight of him, staring at him like he was an oddity. It made him feel wrong but he chose to ignore it, dedicating all his attention to Windblade and making sure she has fun. When they got to the center of the crowd, there was a tall, bulky bot, their alt mode clearly being a tank, covered in flowing garments and ornaments, as well as several large medals. They were black and red and towered over the crowd, Bee had to strain his neck just to get a good look at them.

“Imperius?” Windblade called out.

The bot turned at the sound of their name and smiled when they saw the cityspeaker, “Windblade, I’m so glad you made it!” He said in a deep voice.

“Hello Imperius,” She replied.

Imperius’s smile faded when he caught sight of Bumblebee and seemed alarmed at the sight of the bot, Bee shrunk under his gaze and Windblade quickly noticed and wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closed.

“This is Bumblebee! He’s my closest friend!” Windblade smiled.

Imperius’s shocked look faded but he didn’t seem overly calmed, as if secretly uncomfortable of Bumblebee’s presence, “Well, it’s good to meet a friend of Windblade,“ Imperius said with a fake smile.

“By the way, Windblade. We should take some time to discuss the trade deals with Caminus I mentioned.“ He leaned closer to Windblade, making it harder for Bumblebee to hear.

“I guess we should discuss it now so we can enjoy more of the party after,“ Windblade replied, having a sort of sing-song tone in her voice. 

“Yeah, anything involving Caminus has got to be cool!” Bumblebee smiled.

Imperius seemed bothered by the canary bot popping into their conversation, "Oh, you don't have the right...skill set for this kind of topic."

Everything went silent when Bee heard that, the crowd was still buzzing but he didn't notice. This bot didn't just insult his origin, but also his intelligence. He thought he was of lesser intelligence just because he wasn't born as well as him. 

Windblade glared at Imperius and looked to Bumblebee, silently asking him if he wanted her to do something. He internally sighed and decided to be the bigger bot and just let it go.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, if you need me, I'll be at the snack table." He turned and walked away, but there was a noticeable lack of energy in his movement.

Windblade frowned, "Okay, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can," 

She walked away with Imperius by her side and Bumblebee watched her figure grow further and further away. He turned and walked to the snack table, he lit up a bit when he saw the numerous variety of food before him. He beamed when he saw the dessert table and nearly shrieked in excitement when he saw the mercury fountain. He quickly walked to the table and stared in awe, unsure what to choose first.

"This is the best day of my life," He beamed.

The table stretched for what felt like miles and there were numerous types of pastries and sweets. Bee reached for whatever was closest and started eating it all one by one. The baked goods were made to perfection and they melted in his mouth. He looked at the table again and noted the variety, it seemed to have something for everyone, ensuring every bot got to enjoy their favorite treat. 

He froze when he saw his favorite dessert, a citrine parfait, he rushed over to it and quickly picked it up. He grinned from audial to audial and took a bite from the delicious treat, his optics sparkled as soon as he tasted the heavenly sweet. He devoured the dessert in seconds and quickly began looking for his next target, he paused when he noticed an odd table ahead of him.

It was slightly smaller and covered mostly in floral decorations but in the center was an intricately detailed cake colored with blues and pinks. He found it strange that no one had taken a piece from the cake, it looked quite delicious, but he assumed they were just waiting for someone to get the first piece to signal it was okay to eat from it.

He reached for a knife and a plate and walked forward to the cake and started to cut a piece, making sure it was small so that others could grab a piece if they wanted to. He eagerly took a bite of it but paused, the cake tasted a little plain when compared to the other pastries he had tried at the party but he shrugged it off and continued to eat.

He noticed several bots stare at him and whisper and while that was normal at most parties he attended, there seemed to be more whispers and side glances than usual, some bots even seemed to be giggling. 

Bee got even more nervous when he seemed to catch the attention of a servant bot, the small bot seemed nervous and alarmed when they saw him with the dessert. They briskly walked towards him as to not bring attention to themselves and leaned close to him to whisper quietly.

“Um, sir, the cake is purely for decoration,” The servant nervously whispered.

A bright blue blush spread across Bumblebee’s face and he quickly mumbled an apology and the servant took the plate from him and they went their separate ways as Bee shuffled back to the snack table and kept his gaze lowered. He stood by the snack table and fiddled his thumbs, he tried to focus on the numerous snacks but he couldn’t help but keep thinking about the embarrassing event that just happened seconds ago.

He internally panicked when he saw several bots approach him and he tried to pretend he couldn’t see them but forced himself to turn around when they came even closer. He forced a smile and the bots approached him, smiling at him but the smile clearly wasn’t one of friendliness, it was from amusement.

“Hey, I think we’ve seen you at some parties recently, you’re always with Windblade, are you partners?” One of the bots asked, a lilac femme with a jet mode.

Bee blushed at the question, “No, we’re just friends! My name’s Bumblebee!” He smiled, offering them his servo.

They seemed to take it out of polite requirements, one of them swirled their champagne glass and bright, blue energon swirled around on the inside.

“How impressive, for you have to befriended a Cityspeaker!” The lilac femme smiled, “She does enjoy tending to Titan sized projects, doesn’t she?” She smirked, while giving Bumblebee’s elbow a playful nudge.

Bee paused at that comment and wanted to ask her to elaborate but he didn’t want to make a scene, and he knew he wouldn’t like the answer so he chose to keep his mouth shut.

“Um, I like your outfits! They’re really pretty!” He politely smiled at them.

The bots thanked him and then looked at his outfit, looking up and down. Bumblebee felt like he was in a cage, being stared at like he was an animal.

“Yours too! You wear those ornaments really well, for a bot that’s not used to them,” They replied.

Bee paused for a moment, that insult wasn’t even well hidden. He wanted to retort but he didn’t want to cause a scene and ruin the party for Windblade.

Primus decided to give the canary bot a break and Bee internally sighed in relief when he heard Windblade’s voice call to him across the room.

“Hey Bumblebee! I finally got finished with that talk with Imperius! Wanna dance?” Windblade asked.

“Absolutely!” Bee replied excitedly.

Windblade took Bee’s arm and was about to guide him to the dance floor, he excitedly followed her but that giddiness soon faded when he realized it was just a boring waltz but he bit his tongue and danced with Windblade.

“So, how has the party been for you so far?” Windblade asked.

“Well, the snack table was fun! Until I accidentally ate a cake that was only for decoration,” Bumblebee blushed as he recalled the event.

Windblade let out a small giggle in response, “Really? How did you figure out it was decoration?” She asked.

Bee sighed, “Some random bot came up, I think he was an employee, he told me the cake was purely for decoration,” He frowned.

Windblade chuckled, “Don’t worry, we’ve all done that at least once, even I have,”

Bee stared in surprise, “Really? When did you?” He asked.

“Oh, millions of years ago. I was just a dumb teen,” Windblade blushed.

Bee internally laughed when he imagined the scenario, but he decided to keep it to himself.

“So, how was your talk with Imperius?” Bee asked.

Windblade groaned at the mention of the tank, “Awful and it felt like it when on for hours! Talking to him is like talking to a wall! He doesn’t listen to anything!” She growled in annoyance.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, I would offer to dance but even that is boring, it’s the same boring song all over again,” Bee sighed.

Windblade frowned when she saw her friend look so sad, she went silent as she thought long on an idea to help Bee feel more entertained. Her face lit up when an idea finally entered her mind.

“Stay right here! I’m gonna spice things up!” Windblade grinned, running to the orchestra.

Bee tilted his head in confusion and watched as Windblade talked with the orchestra, they seemed confused by whatever she was saying.

“Hey, can I leave a song request?” Windblade asked.

“Um, we don’t really do song requests but anything for a cityspeaker, I guess,” The lead musician replied.

“Great! Could you play something a bit more upbeat? Like, a little jazzy,” Windblade smiled.

The musicians’ eyes widened in surprise and they stared at each other as if baffled by Windblade’s request and then turned back to the cityspeaker.

“Um, I’m sorry ma’am but we don’t really do requests like that,” One of the musicians meekly spoke.

Windblade glared at them and cracked her knuckles in front of them, making sure to stare deep into their optics.

All the musicians stared in fear before the leader stood up and put on a fake friendly smile, “Of course we can play a song like that! We’ll do it right away!” He replied in a shaky voice.

Windblade immediately smiled and thanked them as she walked back to dance with Bee.

The music changed from a slow waltz into upbeat, jazzy music with a lot of energy. All the dancers stopped and looked around in confusion but Bumblebee and Windblade looked ecstatic.

“Now, let’s dance,” She beamed.

Bumblebee beamed and quickly began to let loose, Bee may not have been the best dancer but he didn’t seem to have a care in the world and just danced erratically. For the first time during the party, everything actually felt okay between the two, they were having fun for the first time since they had arrived. Windblade quickly joined in with her canary friend and while she wasn’t as energetic as her, Bee was just happy to dance to a fun song with her.

That’s when everything went wrong, he didn’t know how that statue got there, if it was always there and he was ignorant to it, or Primus put it there just to spite him. It didn’t matter how it got there, all he knew is that while dancing like an idiot he bumped into a crystal statue of Imperius causing the thing to topple over and the head to break off.

The room went so silent that you could hear a pin drop, everyone was frozen in shock. The silence was so unnerving and Bee felt like he was drowning in it, he nearly jumped when he heard Imperius’s footsteps approach him and he wanted to disappear when he saw the bot’s gaze on him. Cold and stern, but with fury and anger burning on the inside and waiting to be released. Bee wished he could just curl up and die at that moment, or just be anywhere else and not in this large room with all eyes on him.

He felt himself shrink and his shoulders sag as Imperius’s large shadow washed over him and the large bot stared him down.

“Get out,” Imperius said coldly.

Bee felt a shiver run of his back strut as he struggled to find words, he couldn’t let the party end like this, he promised Windblade he would make it fun for her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Just let me stay, I’ll stand by a wall and won’t cause any trouble,” The canary bot pleaded.

Windblade stepped in between him and the large tank, shielding the small yellow bot.

“Imperius, it was just an accident! I can pay for the damages!” Windblade said.

Imperius pushed her aside and walked closer to the smaller bot, Bee backed away nervously as Imperius began to lay into him.

“I’m really sorry, I can help,” Bee said in a shaky voice.

“How? You have no money! You can’t even afford anything in this room! You’re not even worth anything,” Imperius hissed.

Bee felt tears prick at the corners of his optics when he heard that insult and they were dangerous close to spilling from his optics and onto his cheeks.

“You’re worth nothing, you’re worthless! That statue was worth more than you!” Imperius shouted.

Windblade gasped in shock and her brows furrowed as she growled, getting ready to unleash the strongest punch she’d probably ever make in her life.

“The only reason you’re here is because you somehow made friends with a cityspeaker, how you did, I can never guess. Probably for entertainment” Imperius glared down at him like he was the scum of Cybertron, “If it weren’t for her, you would never even catch sight of a place like this, you belong on the streets! With the rest of the scum that are just like you!” Imperius shouted.

Bee felt warm liquid fall onto his cheeks and his tears kept spilling out with no sign of ending soon, he struggled to hold back his sobs and quietly hiccuped.

“Now, get out of here and don’t show your face to me or my attendees ever again! You’ve embarrassed me far enough!” Imperius angrily pointed to the elevator door.

Bee was about to leave until Imperius felt a tap behind him and he turned around and was immediately punched in the face. Imerpius fell to the floor like a sack of bricks and he grabbed his jaw as he cried out in pain.

Windblade glared down at the tank and rubbed her now aching fist, she walked over to Bee and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to her.

“No one talks to my friend like that!” Windblade shouted, pointing angrily at the wounded bot.

Everyone gasped in horror and shock and Windblade glared at the entire crowd.

“You think Bee’s worthless? Bee isn’t worthless, you are!” She shouted.

Everyone was shocked and disgusted by her insult but Windblade kept going.

“Bee is worth more than all of you combined! You insult him and talk behind his back like sparklings! And never once did he return the attitude! He acted like a grownup, something none of you know how to do!” She hissed.

“Bee didn’t even want to come, but he did anyway because he wanted me to be happy! He put my feelings before his own! He is the nicest, most caring bot I have ever met!” Windblade said.

“The only reason I hadn’t punched one of you sooner was because Bee decided to just let it go! But I’m tired of standing by while you all treat him like he’s nothing,” She continued.

“So, goodbye rich bots of Cybertron, I hope you all choke and die on your hors d’oeuvre!” Windblade shouted as she walked Bee to the elevator and punched the button.

Imperius finally recovered from the pain in his jaw and quickly got to his peds and glared at Windblade and Bumblebee.

“You’re making a mistake, Windblade! This will ruin your social life! You’ll never be invited to another event again!” Imperius screamed.

“Thank Primus!” Windblade replied, glaring at Imperius until the elevator doors closed and they headed to the ground level.

She sighed angrily but immediately turned her attention to Bee and pulled him close into her embrace.

“Bee, are you okay? I’m so sorry I never did something sooner!” She said, sorrow in her voice.

Bee stared at the floor and hiccuped and sobbed as more tears spilled from his optics, “I’m really sorry, Windblade. I ruined everything, I wanted you to have fun but I messed everything up,” He cried.

Windblade hugged him tighter and traced soothing circles on his back, “Bee, you didn’t do anything wrong. I messed up, I can’t believe I made you go to all these awful parties just so I would feel better,” She replied.

Bee rubbed his optics before replying, “But, Imperius said your social life will be ruined, you won’t be invited to any more parties!” Bee said nervously.

“None of them were my friends and the parties sucked. If anything, my social life just got way better, because I get to spend more time with you,” Windblade smiled at her canary friend.

Bee smiled and his tears finally stopped, “I know the night is kind of ruined but can we still go to Maccadams?” He asked.

“Definitely, I need a drink after this, and none of that silly sparkling energon like at the parties.” She replied as she started to take off the ornaments and cape and put them away in her subspace.

“Is it okay if I keep my outfit, it’s still really pretty and I don’t want it to go to waste, you gave it to me after all,” Bee asked.

Windblade softly smiled, “Sure.”

After a long walk they finally arrived at Maccadams and all their friends were there waiting for them. Everyone noticed how tired they looked and immediately started asking questions.

“Hey, did something happen?” Hot Rod asked.

“Well, I punched the host of the party after he insulted Bee and now I’m dead to all the rich bots of Cybertron,” Windblade said.

Everyone’s eyebrows raised in response as Bee and Windblade headed to the bar.

“You two have had quite a rough night, here, on the house.” Maccadam said, handing the two their usual drinks.

“Thanks, Maccadam,” Windblade took a big swig of her drink, savoring the flavor.

Bee let out a content sigh when he sipped from his drink, “So, what are you doing to do now that you’re basically dead to the upper class of Cybertron?” He asked.

“Celebrate, those guys were all assholes, I’m glad I don’t have to see them anymore,” Windblade replied.

“Wait, so no more parties? Dang it! I was hoping I could get an invite, I wanted to show off my racing skills!” Hot Rod sighed.

Bee glared at his friend for the badly timed joke and Hot Rod nervously smiled at him.

“But hey, who needs those jerks? We could do our own party thing whenever those assholes do their own thing!” Hot Rod suggested.

Windblade lifted her helm in thought, “That actually sounds like a good idea!”

“Yeah! We could go to Maccadams, maybe race, get pastries! Whatever we wanna do!” Bumblebee beamed.

“Yeah, so when’s the next party, we can plan something,” Hot Rod asked.

Windblade smirked, “Well, there’s a party happening right now, why not party right now?” Windblade replied.

Bee grinned, ”Yeah, let’s get started!”

Hot Rod pumped his fist in the air, “Yeah! After this we can go racing!”

“Alright, another round! On me!” Windblade beamed.


End file.
